warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Magnum Force
| polarity = | rarity = Rare | autoDrops = auto }}Magnum Force is a mod that increases damage of secondary weapons at the cost of reduced accuracy by +15% and -5% per rank, at a maximum of +165% and -55% at rank 10, respectively. Stats Notes *Instead of reducing the accuracy by 5% per rank, each rank increases spread by a specific percent per rank depending on the weapon. This effectively reduces accuracy but may reduce it by greater than 5% per rank (according to the Arsenal UI). *This will increase the spread of pistol shotguns. *Damage increase value of this mod stacks additively with that of and to a total of +475% base damage. *Accuracy reduction varies by weapon, even for those with 100 accuracy. For example, (which has 100 accuracy, decreased to 1.6 at max rank) needles fly very far outside of the reticule, while (which has 23.5 accuracy, decreased to 10.3 at max rank) spreads bullets considerably but don't stray too far from the reticule. *The following weapons below are unaffected or barely affected by the accuracy penalty: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ( ) ** ** ** ( ) *While the center beam of all continuous weapons will noticeably wobble, they will stay within the reticle, making them more accurate than most other weapons. Tips * can help negate the accuracy penalty from this mod once its effects activate, down to a 25% reduction of accuracy when combined with a fully-ranked Magnum Force. Keep in mind however that the accuracy bonus from Targeting Subsystem will only take effect once you hit an enemy and will only apply when you're aiming. *If a pistol already has a max rank , adding a max rank Magnum Force represents only a increase in damage per shot, compared to a 90% increase for a max rank uncommon elemental mod such as . *However, the can benefit from this, as it allows its charged shots to cover a larger area at the cost of limiting long-range capabilities. Alongside it are other secondaries such as , , , , , , , and when equipped with Multishot mods. *This mod also fixes the inaccuracy bug that occurs when using multishot on the and at low level, but it's still advised to max the mod anyway for extra damage and higher spread on the Castanas, leading to more crowd control. *This should only be used on weapons that already have installed, as the bonuses gained from this mod are greater than Magnum Force and comes with no accuracy penalty. Also take into consideration as it costs less mod capacity without the accuracy penalty. Trivia *When it was first released, Magnum Force increased recoil as well as damage. However the recoil penalty did not affect recoil-less weapons ( , and , among others). This was confirmed to be unintentional in Warframe Prime Time - Episode 2 (9:40). The mod's effects were changed in to give weapons an accuracy penalty instead of a recoil penalty. *"Magnum Force" is the name of the second movie in the "Dirty Harry" series of films starring Clint Eastwood. *Prior to , provided +66% damage and -33% accuracy at max rank. Gallery ModMagnumForce.png|Old appearance MagnumForceModU145.png|Stats before Patch History *Increased Damage from +66% to +165% (at max rank). *Increased Accuracy reduction from -33% to -55% (at max rank). *Corrupted “Magnum Force” mod now works with Acrid. *Corrupted Mod “Magnum Force” changed from Damage/Recoil to Damage/Accuracy trade-off. *Introduced along with Orokin Vaults. }} See also * , the normal variant of this mod. * , the rifle counterpart of this mod. * , the shotgun counterpart of this mod. * , the melee counterpart of this mod. de:Magnumstärke es:Fuerza magnum ru:Магнум Category:Mods Category:Corrupted Mods Category:Dual Stat Mods Category:Pistol Mods Category:Rare Mods Category:Update 10 Category:Damage Mods Category:Madurai Mods Category:Accuracy Mods